This invention pertains to an apparatus for the transfer of liquids such as oils, from a first location, such as an engine, to a second location, wherein the second location is a fluid receiver.
Under governmental regulations the transfer or removal of oil and other hazardous liquids must be carried out in a controlled environment. Typically, such regulations apply to motor oil, transmission fluid, refrigeration oil, compressor oil, industrial hydraulic oil, electrical insulating liquids, and industrial process fluids, among many. Care must be taken to prevent hazardous fluids from contaminating water storage facilities through watershed runoff by percolating into soils. The same transferring precautions must also be followed with respect to other chemicals that are deemed to be hazardous to the environment.
The provision of a hazardous liquid transfer system would be a notable advance in the field of recycling of material from manufacturing and transportation endeavors.
The present invention pertains to a liquid transfer apparatus for removing liquid such as, but not limited to, oils and lubricants from engines and transmissions for recycling and disposal.
The apparatus includes as one of its elements a first outer bucket or container and a second inner liner or container. The second container nests within the first container. A lid portion sealingly engages the outer bucket and the inner container during fluid transfer operations. The lid portion includes at least one fluid inlet for the removal of fluid from a source to the inner container by the operation of an air-operated pump, disposed in the lid portion of the apparatus. The air activated pump operates on a venturi principle to evacuate air from the inner liner, thus creating a pressure differential for the inward flow of fluid from an external source into an inner container inlet. In other words, as air is evacuated from the containers, waste fluid simultaneously flows into the inner container. A float check valve in the air evacuation tube attached to the motor prevents overfill.
Sealing means is also provided between the lid and the outer and inner containers. Sealing may take the form of an xe2x80x9coxe2x80x9d ring placed in a groove. Such sealing means is initiated by operation of the air ejection pump. Handles attached to the outer and inner containers permit easy handling of the same without interference with the sealing means. The handle of the outer container is conveniently held to the lid adjacent the air ejection pump. The handle to the inner container folds to the inner wall of the same above the maximum level of waste fluid therewithin.
The seals between the lid inner container and outer containers, as well as check valves the liquid inlet and air outlet to the system maintain a vacuum when the venturi pump is deactivated. The system may be moved without separation at this time.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful liquid transfer system has been described.
It is an object therefore of the present invention to provide a liquid transfer apparatus that avoids liquid spillage.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid transfer system that delivers liquid into a closed environment.
It is yet another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid transfer apparatus, which is lightweight and easy to carry.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid transfer apparatus that automatically prevents overflow of the liquid receiver.
It is a still further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid transfer apparatus that utilizes compressed air rather than electrical power to achieve liquid transfer, thus, increasing safety in operation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a liquid transfer system that utilizes various multi-gallon containers that are common to the work place, and achieves double wall containment.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a self-sealing lid, inner container and outer bucket assembly that operates with an air powered motor which accomplishes safe liquid transfer.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid transfer apparatus that resists leakage if tipped over.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for liquid transfer that protects the outer of two containers from damage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide means to collect heavy viscous materials such as grease, for disposal, directly from an electric motor bearing housing without disassembling the motor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a double container system that only seals when both containers are nested, thus, protecting the outer container against damage by the application of a vacuum.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid transfer system that utilizes double wall containment found in a pair of nested vessels, each of which is capable of containing a body of liquid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid transfer system which operates under a vacuum generated by an ejector pump and maintains such vacuum when the pump ceases to operate, such vacuum serving to hold assembled units together.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.